First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-4$ and that expression and then add $1$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-3$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-7x - 3) = \color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ do? $-4(-7x-3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-7x-3)+1$.